


You Sayin' You'd Be My Bitch?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M, Smut, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> sex on a train or on a plane</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sayin' You'd Be My Bitch?

They were on the L on their way back from Ian’s job at the other end of town. It was pretty late, early hours of the morning late, and the train came screeching upon empty station after empty station. They still had about a half hour to go before they made it back to the station on the South Side and ever since the last stop Ian’s hand had been inching closer up Mickey’s thigh.

Mickey raised his eyebrow and turned to face him with a smirk. “What you doin’ there Firecrotch?”

Ian shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

"You know there are other people on this fuckin’ train don’t you?" Mickey said, letting Ian squeeze the inside of his thigh and brush the tip of his semi-hard dick with his pinky finger.

"Yeah, You mean the two sleeping homeless guys who’ve been passed out since we got on?" Ian asked, raking his eyes over Mickey’s lips and snaking his tongue out to wet his own.

"And the fuckin’ cameras in the corner, you trying to get me sent to prison Gallagher?" He raised an eyebrow and tried to spread his legs without Ian noticing.

He did.

"Those things have more spray paint on ‘em than the outside of this hunk of metal. You couldn’t see a thing out of them if you tried. And besides, why would I want you to go to prison where you’d be screwing guys so you wouldn’t seem like a bitch?" He lifted his hand to push his palm into the bulge in Mickey’s jeans.

"So gettin’ off in public is a turn on for you huh?" Mickey asked, rolling his hips up into Ian’s hand a little.

"Seems like you’re kinda into it too Mick…" Ian said, exhaling heavily as he leant into Mickey’s ear. "Come on, let’s have some fun…"

"Why the fuck do I let you make decisions, huh?" Mickey muttered, closing the distance between their lips.

He kept an eye on the other train goers as Ian inconspicuously unfastened his jeans, hiding his cock behind his oversized coat as he ran his thumb over his slit.

Mickey groaned, biting down on his lip. Ian was being as sly as possible but Mickey was still holding back, afraid that someone would see but his entire body tingling with desire. He gave another scan of the carriage - no one was watching, the only ones still on the train were asleep like Ian had said.

"Oh fuck it," he said, getting up to straddle Ian’s hips.

"That’s it Mick," he breathed, running his tongue over Mickey’s lip and giving it a little nip. " _Fuck_ … you’re so hard already.”

"You never really shut up do you?" Mickey muttered, rolling his hips down into his boyfriend’s lap.

"You know you like it." Ian said.

As they approached the next stop Mickey wrenched himself out of his arms and tucked himself back into his jeans. A woman got into their carriage, gave them a dirty look and carried on to the next car. Mickey seemed a little reluctant to carry on, but Ian’s hands on him changed his mind without much effort.

He urged Mickey onto his lap again, reaching his hands down the back of his well-fitting jeans and rubbing a finger against his puckered hole. He hissed and forced his mouth down against his again.

The other people were mostly forgotten as Mickey’s hips moved back and forth, Ian’s hand reaching as far around as he could.

"How exactly is this gonna work Firecrotch?" He whispered against his lips. "Didn’t really think it through did ya?"

"Get up, loosen these fucking jeans," Ian growled.

"Jesus Gallagher…" Mickey mumbled, looking around as he did what he was asked.

Ian unbuckled his own jeans as Mickey let his hang loosely on his hips. He reached into his pocket and fished about for the condom he knew was in there and handed it to Ian.

"Anyone would think you planned it this way Mick," he said with a flick of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up wise guy." He took Ian’s hand in his and put his finger to his lips.

He sucked it down in one go and Ian watched him with a slack jaw. Mickey gave him a smirk and pulled his lips back to flick his eyebrow.

"Come on then, you gonna get on me or are you gonna sit there staring?" He grinned.

Ian grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him in again, his hand slipping far easier down into Mickey's jeans. This time he urged the tip of his finger inside him, twisting it just so to make Mickey groan. He changed his angle to go deeper, stretching him a little more.

Mickey pushed himself down further and this time it was Ian's turn to cock his eyebrow. He used his other hand to latch onto Mickey's hair, pulling him in to whisper in his ear. "Turn around, we'll be at our stop soon."

Mickey just grinned, turning to sit in Ian's lap while he unbuttoned and pulled out his hard cock from inside his jeans, shrouding it from any possible prying eyes. He tore the condom packet open with his teeth and Mickey leant on the seat in front of him.

"Not in any rush here Firecrotch..." He said with a grin.

"Alright, alright..." Ian rolled his eyes as he rolled the latex down over his dick and gave Mickey a slight pinch on the hip.

"Hey, watch it there," Mickey said, leaning back to slide Ian's hot cock between his cheeks and against his hole to which Ian let out a groan and took a tight hold of his hips.

"I'm watchin' it," Ian mumbled. "You need me to go slow?"

Mickey scoffed and lifted himself up, checking the carriage again in his paranoid state. "Fuck off with your goin' slow shit," he said, lining himself up and sliding down onto him.

Ian had both his hands on Mickey's hips now, guiding him down slowly to start but Mickey never was patient.

"That all you got Gallagher?" He said quietly and Ian just laughed, bucking his hips a little until he heard that guttural grunt from Mickey which he knew to mean he was doing his job right.

He moved carefully, he knew Mickey was worried about getting caught but the adrenaline rush was making both their heads spin and the whole thing was spurring Mickey on. He leant further forward all the while moving his hips in time with Ian's to hit that spot inside him that craved attention.

"Can't.. can't move like this... stand up..." Ian said in ragged grunts.

"You wanna wake up the homeless assholes over there?" Mickey said, an alternative to 'are you crazy?'.

"Shut the fuck up and stand against the wall," Ian said, pushing him up and off him.

Mickey growled a little, annoyed at how well Ian can get him to do what he wants. He was still worried about someone seeing them but right in that moment all he could think about was having Ian inside him again and so he stood up and squared off against the wall, bracing his forearms against it as Ian stood up and pulled his hips back.

He was able to slide back into him quickly, only this time he had enough room to thrust into him even faster. Mickey rested his head against his wrist, his other arm coming around to latch onto Ian's hips, digging his nails in.

"You better... _uhn_... you better make this quick Gallagher... I ain't - _ah fuck, fuck_... I ain't going down for this shit..." His complaints were shallow, with every pump of Ian's hips he pushed back just as hard, planting loudly and sweat beginning to form on his brow from being still dressed in his full winter coat.

"You always go down for me... come here..." Ian breathed, reaching around to take Mickey's leaking dick in his hand and rub it quickly, making Mickey's legs shake as he struggled to keep himself standing.

Ian's other hand moved to wrap around Mickey's waist, holding him up and burying his face in the crook of his neck, ears trained in to the sounds Mickey was making and adoring every single one of them. Each pant, each groan, each strangled grunt of pleasure that slipped from his perfect mouth made Ian grow closer to his own release so he pumped his hand faster until Mickey's nails were causing pain against his skin.

He felt Mickey tighten around him and his feet nearly slipped but he held himself up as Mickey came inside his boxers. Ian's thrusts grew erratic as he finished himself, pinning Mickey to the wall of the train as his aftershocks rocked through him.

When Mickey knew he was done he threw a gentle elbow back into Ian's ribs to get him off.

"Jesus, you wanna throw me through the glass next time?" He said, buckling up his jeans as Ian slumped into the chair and did the same, a stupid smile on his face.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

Mickey grabbed him by the shirt, pulling their chests in close and raking his eyes over Ian's face.

"And by the fucking way," he said softly. "I end up in prison, I ain't gonna be fucking any guys." He flicked an eyebrow at him before pulling him in for a rough kiss on the mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked as he tore his mouth away. "How you gonna last all that time, huh?"

"You kidding? If I'm goin' down I'm taking you down with me." He grinned.

"You saying you'd let me make you my bitch in prison?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

Mickey smirked, "maybe, that turn you on?"

Ian just grinned, kissing his boyfriend one more time. "Maybe."


End file.
